The Black Parade
by XXXgoffyaoifangirl666XXX
Summary: A misundertood goffik gurl windz up in Radient Garden. she meets Vanitas n her lif changez 4 eva.
1. Chapter 1

AN: i wnot upbdate if u dont give me god rfevoiws!1 BTW Vani is sexbom!1

666

Hi mah name is Akutelle Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Zexion Saix Demyx Luxord Marluxia Benji (AN: Lexeus Axel n Larxen r preprs cuz dey r dumb and betroyed ORGXIII n r gurlz!1) n ma nam is german dats foreign n cool!1 n I haf long wite hare dat reches m bak and I have crimzon eyez and im a vampire butt me teef r stra and wit. I go 2 a magikl wurld called Radient Garden but its ruled by uh prep called Anesm. I wuz walking outsid da castle wwere Anesm livz. It was cloudy so dere wuz no son. Dat made me happy. A fuking prep culled Aleueus stared at me. I put mah middel finger up at him. Someone yelled mah nam. I loked. It wuz….. Vanitas!1 "Hi Vani" I sed. "Lol wuts uop?" "Nothing" he sed bnut den I herd mi frenz call me n I had 2 go uhway.

666

AN: is it gutf? Plz tel me!1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks 2 Angel 4 helpin! BTW prpez stop flaming!

XXX666XXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin at my house. It wuz cloudy agin. I sexily took of my giant Sixth Sense tshirt which I used 4 pajamaz. I den put on a blak GC dress, sexy red fishnetz, a sexah mini, n combat bootz. My sistor Jenny (AN: Dis is u ANgel!) gut out of her coffin and smiled at tme. She pot on a black tshit wif Gerord Wayz face on it, a sexah blak thong dat sed goffik girl on the butt, n sexah combat boots. We walked outsid sexily and storted 2 talk. "OMG!1" she exclaimed in a goffik way. "Wut?" I asked gpfiklly. "I saw u talking 2 Vanitas yesterday." She said. "Do you like him?" "Yeah, I so totally do NOT!1" I yielded angirily. Just then Vanitas walked up 2 us. He wuz wearing a sexah latex spandex. "Hi." He said shyly. "Hi back." I said seductvley.

"Guess wut?" He said. "Wut?" I asked.

"Well… Evanescence is having a concert in da city. It storts at 6 PM. He said. " "OMFG!" I shooted loudly. I love Evonscense. Dey r mah favorite badn, besides MCR n GC.

"Do u want to go wif me?" He aked.

… I gapsed.

XXX666XXX


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I dnot own da lyriks to Evansconce or da Kingdom Hearts seriez.

XXX

Before Vani arrived, I pot on a balak corset dat showed of mah belly button. I den put on red fifnetz matching on mah armz. I spked mah hair, n den I put on fishnets on mah legz, n den I pot on xtreme high heelz. I wuz depreszed, so I slit mah rists. I listened 2 sum GC wile I waited 4 dem to stop bleding. I den red a sad bok n cried blud waiting for Vani 2 arrive. When I herd a honk, I sexily walked outside. Vani wuz standing outside his blak BMW. Da liscence plat on da frunt sed 666. da 1 on da bak said Akuelte.

…I gasped.

We drove to da plac wif da koncert. We went 2 da mosh pit and moshed as we listend 2 Evoncsence.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home." said Amy as she sung, filling da place wif her amazing voice.

"Shes so fuking hot!" I sed to Vani, ponting to Amy on sda stage.

Suddenly Vani wuz sad.

"Wutz rong?" I asked as we both moshed 2 da musik. Den I realized.

"Its okay!1" I sed. "I dnot lik her better den u!"

"Really?" He sed as he pot his arm on me all prutective.

"Really! Besides, Evoncscene is only mah 3rd favorite band, MCR is mah favorte."

Da nite went on rly well. Da conert ended at 8 PM. We drank sum beer and asked Amy for autographs. We also gut some Econscen tees. We krawled back into da BMW. But Vani didnt drive back to mah house. Instead he drove it into... DA EVIL FOREST!1


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I still dnot own da KH seriez. If I did, Vani n Ven would be a gay couple cuz dats sexah.

666

"VANITAS!" I shooted. "What the fucking hell do you think you're fucking doing?" He stoped da car and walkeed out of it. I walked out 2, angrily. "What in the name of fucking Satan and fuking hell do u think your fucing doing you fucing cunt?" I yield angrily. "Akutelle?" He asked. "WHAT?" I shooted. Vanitas leaned in extra closed and I loked in2 his evil goffik gold eyes, which reveld so much deprezzzing sorrow and evilness and Satanitsm. I wuznt mad anymore. I was ackutally storting 2 become horny.

And then... suddenly... just as Vanitas I kissed me passionately. He clmbed on top of meh n we storted 2 mak out against one of da treez. He tok of mah corset and i tok of his shirt. He tok of my bra n I tok of his pants. Then... he put his wetnes in my pussy and we did it sexily.

"Oh! Oh! Oh my Satan!" I screemed. We storted t=2 kizz evarwere. Our pale bodies become all warm. And then...

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BASTARDS!"

It wuz... Ansem!

666


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I still dnot won do KH seriez.

XXX

Ansem made Vani and I follow him. He kept shooting at us.

"You stupid fools!" he shited anrgily. I sexily moaned n started to kry tearz of blud. Vani comfroted me.

When we gut bak in da city Anesm tok us to da castle n 2 hiz apprenticez Dilin n Bleigl. Who wre bof loking very arngry.

"Dey were having sxx in da forest!" he yield in a fourus voice. I started 2 cry tgearz of blood agin.

"Why did you do suck a thing, you fuking foolz?" said Bleig angrily.

"How fuikng dare yo0u, you fuking idioes?" demeand Dilin arngrily.

And then... Vani screamed...

"BECAUSE I LUV HER!1!11"

Dere was a long silence. Finally, Dilin sed, "Fine. U may go bak to ur housez."

We walked outsid of da castle. "R u okay, Akutelle?" questioned Vani goffikally. 

"Yeah." I said. We made out, and then Vani drove me back to my house. I went up 2 da bafroom and brushd mah teef wif my goffik blak toothpaste. I then put on a low cut dress and some high heels and a sexah mini. Den I went 2 bed.

666


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Still d not own da KH series. I hav 2 put dis cuz da prepz will tak(geddit, like tak from IZ) it down if i dont.

XXX

Da next day I wok up in may koffin. I pot on a tight sexah black spandex, a tiny miniskirt, a Evonscence tshirt, n high heeled booots. I pot on blak lipstik, but I didn't pot on foundation cuz I wuz pale anywayz. I wnt down to da kitchen and pored byself a bowl of Count Chocula cereal wif blood and a glass of blood. Sudenly dere wuz a knock at da door. I opened it. Standing outside wuz da sexiest goff guy I had eva seen!11 He had evil goffik red eyes and hiz hare wuz blak wif red streets going thru it. He wuz wering a GC t-shirt n baggy jeanz, and black convers e shoos. He wuz wering so much iliner dat i wuz gong down hiz face, and white foundation. He wuz also wering blak goffik lipstik. My body went so hot dat if I wuz a guy I wood have a bonor. "I'm so sorry." he saed in a shy voice. I guessz dat I had a werd lok on my face. "OH nothing." I sed. "Wuts ur name." I asked. "Ventus, but most ppl kall me Ven." he replayed. "Dats a nice name." I replayed back. "So wut r u doing hr?" I asked. "I decided 2 take a walk." He replied. "Dats interesting. U can go now. Bye." I said. "Bye." He sad back. After I wuz done wif da Count Chocula, I decided 2 watch Star Warz: Da Revenge Of Da Sith. Hafway thru da movie, da doorball rang. I opened it. Vanitas wuz there. He loked so sexy n goffik, almost as much as Gerord Way. He wuz wering a blak Sith (geddit, Sith) Sense tshit, gpffik blak eyeiliner, pale white foundation, n his hair wuz all black. "Hi Akutelle" he sed. "Hi back." I sed back. "Lol, I have a suprize 4 u." He sed in a sexah way (geddit) "OMFS! Wut iz it." I replied. "Ill show u." he said sexily. He pot his plae whit hand in mine. We walked up da stariz 2 mah room. We loked da dor. Den...

We storted to kiss lik da french ppl do lol. Den we tok of eachoterhs coves enxusiasticlly. He sexily felt me up before I tok of mah blak spandex n mini. Den he tok of his sexah black latesex (geddit, sex) and I tak (geddit, tak) of mah black bra. we went on da bed n started making out. I kold se his trobbing wite cock. Then he pot it in mah pussy and we did it enthusiastically.

"Oh my Satan! Oh my Satanilnsmi!" I screemed as I gut un orgy. All of a suddenly...

I sow an tatoo on his left orm. It wuz a wurd in goffik blak writing. It sed...

Ventus!111 I wuz so pizsd off. "U fuking poice of shjit cunt!" I yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But u dnot underztand!" he yelled. sadly. "STFU! U probly has aids anywhay!1" I put on my cloves all angrily. I stomped oot and he did 2. I ran arund da blok where I had last seen Ven. I saw him. Den I yielded...

"VENTUS, YOU MUHTERFOOKING POCE OF SHIT!1"

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

ZXX666XXX

We stored at eachoder 4 a wile. Den Vanitas came. Evn do he wuz still nekkid, he begin begging me 2 tak(geddit) him bak. "Aku,"(geddit, like akuroku) "it's nut wut U TINK!11" he telled sadly. But iignred him guz iwaz 2 mad. "Ven, ican't beleve u heated un me wit ven!1" Sudenly 2 guards in perppy uniformz came. Dey were gong 2 shit Vanitas 4 bein nekkid inpublik. But he just attaked dem and suked all dere blud lol.

I wuz redy 2 suk Vens blud. But when I did...

Nuting happend111! He wuz alzo a vampir. "OMG!" I shooted ludlly. "Who made u a vampire?1" Ven lokded slitly emburassed. "Um... it wuz Vanitas. We were doin it 1 time n he bit mah neck. Now im a vampir." He sed shily. "Ok, den forget dis every happpend." I sed. "Dats awsum." He agreed. Suddenly...

A dark corridor opened!1 An evil bald man wit no hair and dark skin and an evil baard walkd oot. He also had goold eyes (basiclaly lik Xehanort in Birth By Sleep) and he wuz wering all blak but wecold all tell he wznt goffik. It wuz...

Xehanort! He ponted at me curely. "Akutelle Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Zexion Saix Demyx Luxord Marluxia Roxas Benji." He yelled. "I demand that you do something. U must kill sumone. And dat someone is...

Da boy standing 2 ur left!1" We all gapsed scaredly. "U must, for if u dnot, I will kill ur bleovd Vanitas!11" he sshited again. "U haf a dedline of 1 mont. If he iz nut ded by den, den I will kill vanitas." He walked into da darkcorridor and left. Tearz of blood came down my pallid face sadly. Van n Ven trid 2 comfrot me. Sudenly my eyes rolled up 2 da sky. I saw a different plac den Radient Gurdenm. It wuz a dork place. My pont of viow wuz wolking ahed for a wile. Den it turned left, came 2 a empty pluza, and stopped. It faced left. Sitting on a bench wuz da evil prep who hacd killed da OrgyXIII!1 Den it came bak to where I wuz stading. I storted 2 cry tears of blood. "OMFG, wut if im getting poszesed by evil like in Da Order of Da Phoeiniz!1" I weeped sadly. I ran back t2 my howse crying sadly. Dat culdnt be da reel sora!1 it wuz prbly a replika. Dat wuz pobrly da caze. I wuz so drprezzed anyway I silt 1 of mi rists. Den is ilit da oder one. It gut all over my cloves. I jumpd in2 da battub and pot on a MCR sung at full volomle. After dat, I pot on a red corset, blak fishnets, a dress, n a blak hedband. I cried mor tearz of blood, den I loke dout da window and screeemed...

Even wuz fuking Anthems youngest apprentize Ienzo! (hes only eight) And Brlaig wuz taking a vido!1 And Dilin wuz fapping 2 it!1 "EW U FUKING PODS!1 STUP FUKING IENZO!1" Suddenly Ven ran in and beet up Even. Inezo ran away. Even cahsed him, but Anstrhem blastedd him wif a blal of fire. Suddenly Sora ran out of hiz howse and sed "everyone we nede 2 tawk."

"Wut do u know, Zola? Urf just alitle boy!11" yieldde Dilian. 

"I MAY BHE ONLY 14 YEARZ OLD!1" yielded Sora... "BUT DAT DIDNT STOP EVEN FRUM CLONING ME!1" he ponted at Even cooly. Everyone gapsed. Suddenly vanitas ran in and beat up Dilin. Bleign ran away. Anthem garbed hi man d bet him oop. Den 2 guards came and dragged all 4 of da apprentizes away. Ven and Vanitas and I went back 2my howse. Den Ven n Van had sexx 2 a GC song while I filmed dem. I went 2 bed happy cuz now I knew dat sora waz not hleping Xehanort. I had a sexah dreem of Ven n Van having hawt bondage sexx.

XXX666XXX


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Fags 2 Angel 4 da help! U rok!1

666

Da next day I woke up. I pot on a sexy bra wit leather, leather stocfkiings, hihg heeled booots, a mini witf goffik girl on da butt, n a lether red corset. I went doonstairz. Den I gapsed. My goffik metal band XnobodyXBloodyXSomebodyXTearz wuz standing dere. Da members are Vanitas, Ven, Sora, Riku, Jenny, Diabolo, and Satan. Diabolo and Satan used 2 be kalled Axel and Roxas, butt it rruns oot dere dad wuz a vampir. He raped them b4 illlling kimself by slitting hiz rists. Only 2day Sora nad Riku werent cumming, so we wrte sum songz instead. Dey were slitting dere rsitsm but dey woldingt die, cuz u can only kill a vampri with sunlight or a stake.

We were singing a cover of Bring me 2 life and at the end I burst in2 tears. "Akutelle, are you okay?" said Jenny scaredly. "What the fuck do u think? Well, Xehanort came and the fucking bastard told me to kill Ven!1 But I dont wanna kill him, cuz hes really nice even if he did go out wit Vanitas BUT IF IDNOT KILL VEN DEN XEAHNORT WILL FUKING KILL VANITAS!1" I bust into tearz of blood. I ran off da stage and in2 mah bedroom. Vanitas banged on da door. I weeped and weeped and tok out a steak to commit suicide. I wuz so deprezzed!1 Suddenly Ansem stomped in. "What have you done!" he started to cry in a wise way. "Akutelle Sora and Riku have been found dead in their houses. They contempted suicide by slitting their rists."

"!1!11111111!111111" I yelled loudly. I summoned my Keyblade and wuz about to stab myslef 2 free my heart (I can cuz im a keyblade mastor). Ansem grabbed it away. I went downstairz, and everyone wuz crying tearz of bhlood. Suddenly Ven screamd and grabbed his head. He fell down on da stage. 5 minutes passed. Den he gut back up. "Wut happened?" I asked seductivley. "I had a vision!1" screamed Ven. "I saw it!" "Wut? I asked." "I know where Sora and Riku r!1" He paused dramatically. "...Xehanort is tortoring dem!1"

…...I gapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

666

Ven and I ran oop 2 Anzem. I wuz wering a blak Evonzence tshirt, a black heband. Mah hare wuz all arund so I loked liik da gruge. I wuz alzo wring a blak MCR mini I gut frum da conzert. zlzo blakc finets and combat bootz. Ven wuz wering a black MCR shrift, an hero wuz wering baggy blak jeanz. His hair wuz all goffik n spiked n sexah n he also had goffik red eyez dat wer so depressedz and sexah. He wuz so much lik Gerord Way I almost had an orgism!1 "Ansem! Anthem!1" we yelled simultanusoly. He came. "What is it nao, you foolish goffz?" he said evilly and cruelly. "Xexanort haz Sora and Riku!1" we yielded. "He laffed in and evil voice". I don't give a darn wut happenz 2 dem!1 "he yielded arngrily". Den he walked away. I storted 2 cry tearz of blod daon by pallid faze. "Its okay" sed Ven comfortingly. But dat dint stup me. I storted 2 cry tearz of blod daon by pallid faze. Suddenly... Ven had a branstorm. "I have an idee.!" he yelled exictedly. "Wut?" I said all fritened and sacred. "Ull see!1" he sed. He tok out hiz keblade and did a spell. Suddenly...

We where in XEHANPORTS lare!1 We ran in wit ur keybladez oot, just as we herd a cruel voice say, "Dork Firaja!1" It wuz... Xehanort!1

666


	10. Chapter 10

XXX666

We ran2 were Xehanort wuz. But he wuznt dear. Instead d a beard guy from Da Piratez Of Da Carriban world in KHII wuz there. He wuz tortoring Sora n Riku. Dey were crying terz of blod. Vani n I rant in front of Da beard gay.

"Be rid from ma sight u depicable goffz!1" he yielded. Suddenly... he loked at me and fell don wit a loveoy lok in hiz preppy clue eyez. "" he sed. "Huh?" I wuz confuzed ad scrad. "Akutelle I luv you. Will u do it wit me sex." he sed agin. I laughed cruelly and goffikally. "WTF? You turtur m fuking friedns. N U expect 2 fukcing fuk u? Gud u r so fuking fuked up u are afuking prep n need 2 die." I sed. Den... I sexily stabbed him in da hert. Blod pored out lik a watorfoll.

"!a" he yielded scaredly. He ran around da room in circlez den he felled ad died. I stated 2 cry sadly. Den... we herd sum fotsteps!W! It wuz Xepanort. "Luzord, wtu r u dong?" he called cruelly. Den... he storted cumming!1 Vani opened a dark corridor and we all went in it back 2 da howze. Ven went 2 slit hiz wrists. Sora n Rku went up 2 Soraz rom. We followed dem. We all went in and loked d ad dor. Then...

Sora nnd Riku storted to mak out sexily. Den dey storted 2 tak of eachotzers cloves. Sora tok of rikus mcr shirt and he had a six-pack (geddit cuz rikiu is so sexah!1) lolz. I tok out an ipod 2 film dem. Riku tok of soras pants and hiz goffik blak underwear. Dey went on da bed and storted making out naked. "O rikku! O mi fuking gud Riku!" sora screemed pasionately as Riku gut an erection. Riku den pot his thingy in Soras ass and dey did it sexily.

But den da dorr opened and in came Asem brag and soras preppy stalker Kari!1

XXS666


	11. Chapter 11

XXX

Ansem made and us cum back 2 da castle wif him and Kira. He was sitting in front of cruelly and looked very angry. Sora storted to cry tears of blood down his pale face. (AN: Dont u fink gay guyz ar lik so hot!1) "Braig shoot him in da leg." sed Ansem. We all gapsed. Vani n Ven summond der keblades. But Anthem summond his own!1 He did a bonch of spellz n stuff. We shooted a bunch of dark Firagaz at him. But he won!1 Den he did a apell so we wer all chainded oop. He walked out wif Kari. Braig storted to lafff villy. Sora started 2 cry. "Its ok Aku." sed Vani. "Diabolo n Satan will be alrit." Briag laffed again. And den... he tok out some lasor bladez!1 He tok out a vido ipod Den... he came tordz Rikku!1 He tok oot some rope and tit him 2 da table. "WTF u preppy bastord r u dong!1" I yielded angrily. He laughed again, den he pulled down his pantz. I gapsed. Dere wuz... a Hertless emblem on hiz cock!1 He gave 1 of hiz laser blades 2 me. "U must stab Vanitas. If u dont Ill rap riku!111" "No u preppy shit1111" I yielded but den Vani loked at em all sad wif his goffik gold eys. I fought of da time we screwed and den da time we screwed and Ansem came and da tame where Sora n Riku almost killd demsleevs and Vani wuz so sportive. But den Riku loked at me wif his pail face n goffik red eys. I thought of da time where he n sora screwed sexily. It wuz so smexhay!1 Braig laffed evilly again. He started 2 pray 2 Xehanort. He storted dancing around and cutting Riku n Vani suddenly I had an idea I uzed my psycho powerz 2 send a massage 2 Vani n Riku so dey would distract Braig. "Antem will get u!11" yielded Vani. "Yeah just wait ubtil da copz" find out sed Rku. "You foolish gof!11" sed Brag. He tok of all of Rikus cloves. Just as he wuz going to rap him...

"Dark Firaga" I sooted pointing my Keyblade. Braing scramed and started running around. Meanwhiled I grabbed my blak iphone and sent a txt 2 Satan. "Fol! Im gonna kill-" sed brag but den Satan n Diabolo came. Dey unlokd da chaniz n puot dem arund Brag. Den Saix came and sed cum on Akutelle lets go. I wnt wif him. He sat down and tok out a tim machine. Den he sed, "When Xehanort wuz at skool, before he became dork, he lust his tru luv. No do you fink he sould still become evil if he wuz in luv." "No" I sed. "U must go bak in tim and seduce im. It is da only way. If he is still evil den u msut kill him." "Ok" I sed. We did goffz deeth tuch. I went oot sadly. "WTF happened?" sed Vani Riku and Darkness who is Xion. Her dad wuz relly a Nobody. He contempted suicide by drooning himzelf. "Da only way 2 stop Xexanport is 2 go bak in tim and sedouce him." I sed sadly. We all went 2 a dark room. Der wuz a blak box in da middle. Vani pot his hand on min sexily. I smiled sadly wif by goffik red lipstik. "Ur not gonna brak up wif me or anyfinng rite?" sed vani sadly. "Really?" He wimpered. "Yeah!" I sed. We kissed frenchily. Riku n Darkness loked at us longingily.

Den... I tok off Vanis Amy lee tshirt and seductively tok of his pants. His body wuz so sexah. He looked exactly like Gerord way. I tok of my cloves den... we were in 4 da rid of r lif. We started kissing frenchily as we klimed in2 da coffin. He put hiz kirk in my u-know-whot and passively we did it. "I luv u Akoo! Oh let me fee l u I need 2 feel u." He scremed as we got an orgism. Suddenly...

"WHAT DA FUK R U BASTARDZ DONG!1"

It wuz... Even and Dilin!1


	12. Chapter 12

XXX

"OMFS!' we all scremed as we sexily jumped out of da coffin. Dillon and Evon storted to shoot at us. "COME NUW!1" yielded Dilan. We did guiltily and sadly. Den we pot on your clothes sadly. We fellowed Even n Dililn. We came 2 a werd room dat wuz decoratred wif stonez n posterz 4 pozer bandz lik Ashley Simpzon n Da Backstret boyz. Vani storted 2 cry all sexily and sexitively. (geddit cuz hye iz sexbox lol haley jool ozment rulz 4 lif) I started 2 cry tears of blood. Ven tok oot a blak hankercheif and started to wirpe my red eyez. And den... he and even tok out gunz using dedr magic powrz!1 They storted 2 shoot at eachoder. "Blakoot!1" I shooted. Even stoted to run around blind cuz he couldnt c. But it wuz 2 late. Bof of dem had run oot of bollets. I STOPPED DA SPULL. Dilin uzed hiz lancez 2 pin us against da wall. He tok oot a box of tortor tooz. "Ok Even Im gong 2 go nao." he sed evilly. Den he left. Even storted to laff. Ven storted 2 cry. I wuz so turned on cuz I luv sensitive bi guyz. Ven wuz wering ablak gc tshit, a blak goffik cap, baggy jeanz, n blak snekarz. He had dyed hiz hare so it wuz all blak n goffik. He wuz alzo wering red goffik contacts. Vanitas wuz wring a blak Evonscence tshirt, blak skator pantz dat wer baggy, hiz her wuz blak, n his eyez wer blak n goffik he had slit hiz wrists!1 I wuz wring a blak MCR tshirtl, a red corzet, a tiny sexah mini n thong dat sed sexah on da but. I wuz also wearing blak lether fishnetz, platinum bootz dat wer blak and hed diamondz on dem, n sexah blak high heelz. My hair wuz all arund me so I loked lik Kirie frum Fatal Frame lolz (if u havnt playd doze gamez ur a prep so FUK OFF!11) Vani wuz crying tearz of blood. I asked Vani, "What's wrong?" cause he was crying tears of blood down his pale face. "NO ONE FUKING UNDERSTANDS ME!11111" he yellled loudly. "No 1 understands u? Wut aboot me?1" I yielded. "But-buy-but" sed Vani. "U FUKING BASTARD!11' I yielded angrilyt. "No plz plz!11" sed Vani but it wus 2 l8. I new wut I herd. I ran 2 my bedroom crying. Vani banged on da door. I weeped and weeped. The tears went down my face coolly. I TOOK OUT A STAKE AND started to slit my rists. Suddenly Xigbar came. He had warped in wif a dark corridor. "What the fuk do u thing ur doing her!1" I yelled. Only Xigbar wuznt dere. Sum1 else wuz there. I thought it might be ansem or Dilin. But it wuz... Xemnas!111! "Akutelle der is a goffik MCR concert in Hollow Bastion." He sed. Den he n Xigbar left. "Oh my fucking Satan." I yelled. I pot on a red corset, a blak fishnets, combat boots, red stockings, n a rd hedband. I died my hair wif purple. Den I pot in a abun. I walkd oot wif Vanitas. He wuz weaving a blak t shirt wif 666 on da front and Benji Joelz face on da blak. He wuz also wering blak baggy jeanz. His hair wuz all blak n hiz eyez wer all gold n dark n goffik. Ven wuz wering a blak tshirt wif Amy leez face on da front, blak snekarz, baggy jeanz, his hair wuz all blak n goffik. We all walked down da starez and out side 2 Vaniz mercy benz (geddit cuz wer gpffik) When we got there... I gapsed. Standing dere wuer... Jenny, Diabolo, Satan, Terra(hez da only goff assistant of Ansemz), , Sora, n Riku. Jenny wuz wering a blak corset, on top of dat she wuz wering a blak Da Blak Parade tshirt, a sexah mini, fishneez dat wer blak, platinum bootz dat came up 2 her thighz, n her hair wuz all in around her like da ring. Diabolo wuz wering a blak tshirt wif 666 on da front, baggy blak skator pnatz, blak hair, n goffik red snerfkaor.z Satan wuz wring a blak leather Jakson, blak tight jeanz, n fishnet pantz. He looked so sexah n I almost had an orgy!1 Terra wuz wring a blak tshirt, blak tight jeanz, baggy jeanz, blak snearkiz, n eyeliner. Sora wuz wring a blak goffik tshirt, a blak necklase, his hear wuz all around him so he loked all sexha n uke lol. Riku wuz wring a blak baggy jenz, blak mcr stuff, satanist pentagram earringz, blak sneakroz, n his hare wuz short so he loked all sexah n seme lol. We all wnt in da Mercy-Benz n flew to da place wif da concert. We went 2 da mosh pit and moshed 2 Bring me 2 lif. Suddenly der wuz a BOOM n Gerard n da rest of da bnad wuz gon. In its place wuz... Xehanort and Da Apprentizes!11 "U moronic idiots!11 Akutelle I told u to kill Vanitas. Thou have failed. And now,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, I shall kill u and Vanitas.!" "No no" we begged, but he tok out his gun! Suddenly a goffik old man flew in. He had long blak hair and a blak beard. He wuz wering a blak Amy Lee cape. He shot a spell and Xahnort ran away. It wuz... ANSEM!11


	13. Chapter 13

I sexily wook up in my coffin da next day. I pot on a blak mini, a corset top wif "bitch" and other cuzz wordsz n Evonzdecne lyricaz on it, sexah blak fishneetzz, n I pot my hair all around me sexily.

(Da nite b4 Xexanort gut scaredz of Ansem and ran away scaredly. We n Ven n Vani all went bak 2 da howzse wif a dork corridor. We all sed r good byes n stuff. Den Vani n I had sexx 2 a mcr song.)

Anywayz, I pot on sum blak eyeshadow, blak iliner, n dyed my hair all blak n spiky. Den I went 2 Soraz howze. And den... I gapseped... Sora wuz there... doing it wif Kari!11111111111111111111111111 He wuz wering a blak tshirt wif Amy Lefe on it n jeanz. "U fuking preppy shit!1" I yielderd. Den... I tok out my keyblade prepared 2 shit Kari. But den Sora n Riku stabbed Kari in da heart until she died. Dey rapd her while dey stabbed her. (AN: Any1 who shipz Sora/Kari is a prep so FUK OFFD!11111)

Vani n Ven came. 2Day wuz supposed 2 be a skull(geddit cuz im goffic n I lik deff) day but we wer gong 2 cut skull and go 2 Vanis mansion. Hes rich cuz he z a vampir and maid Bill Gatez hiz slave lolz. Da mansion wuz all blak n it loked exactly lik d a wite howzes. We all went inside sexily. Da main foyerz wuz huge!1 It wuz all decorated wif posterz 4 tourz 4 Evoncense n GC n My Chemical Ronaz. Anywayz, we all went 2 Vaniz bedroom. Der wuz a king size bed in it. We loked da door. Den...

I begin kissing Vani frenchily. He bagan 2 take of all hiz cloves. I could see hiz trobbing white 20-inch cock. Den Ven tok of all of hiz clothes 2. We all began making out 2gether sexy. "OMS Vanitas!11111" I scremed as he pot his cock in my pussy sexily. Den he did da same fing 2 Ven. "Oh Vani Vani!1" yelled Ven in pleasore. "Oh Satan!1" Vani yelled "Oh my fucking Satan!1" I yelled at the same time. We all came at da same tim. Suddenly a big blak Car wif 666 on da liscnece plate on it flew strait in2 da foryer!11112

And Briag wuz in it!11111111111111111111111


	14. Chapter 14

XXX666XXX

"DATS ME KAR!111" shooted Vanitas angrily. But den we saw who wuz in da car. It wuz... Braig!111 "You dunderhedz!1111111111111111111" he shouted from da core. "Akutelle Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Zexion Saix Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Roxas Benji. U MUST DY!1111111111111111 Da Dark Lord haz ordered me 2 kill u so he kan liv forever!111" We all pot on r cloves sadly den Braig jumped out of da car and polled out hiz gunz. He storted shotting at us, but he had 2 relad. At dat moment, we stole hiz other and shot him a bazillion timez. Ansem ran in. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled looking at Braing and then chained him up.

Satan and Diabolo came 2 da mansion.. Dey storterd 2 make out sexily. Den Diabolo tok of Satanz blak cloak and seduvtively tok of hiz pantz. "OMFG Axel Axel!" scremd Diabolo az hiz glok touched Satanz. I storted 2 film dem sexy. Ven n Van watched cuz they wer bi. Afeter dey got dun doin it, we all tok turnz doin curzez on Braig cuz wer al sadistz. Den Satan and Diabolo went away.

We decided 2 watch Saw IV on Vaniz movee theater which wuz part of hiz mansion. We all laffed at da blood cuz wer sadistz. Sudenly a bucn of bumpz came on da movie screen. Den it burst. Der wuz... Xehanort!111111 "U moronic foolz!1" He shoted angstily. "I otld u to kill Vanitaz. Now I shall kill you all!111" "No no plz!11" "NO" he said cruelly. "Kill him, or face da consekwuncez!11111111" he laffed and den flew away.

I started to cry tears of blood. Suddenly my icy blue eyez ruled up and I had a vizon where I saw sum thunder flash and den Xenort came 2 kill Vani while Vani slit hiz rists!1111 "NO!1111" I screemd goffikally. Suddenly I stopped having da vision. "Oh no this is bad" sed Ven he had been in da bafroom da whole tim. "Xehanot can summon da Hertless wherever he goesz. Dey r cumming her rite now!11111111" "Dun wurry we have r keybladez lolz." sed Vani sexily.

"Maybe u shuld ask Terra wut da vizions meen." sed Ven. "Dat would help." I sed sadly. Den we went. We uzed Vaniz flying kar 2 get der. Den we all went in2 da castle.

XXX666XXX


	15. Chapter 15

We all walked in2 da castle. We uzed r telpatik powerz 2 posh Dilon and Albus oot of da way. I wuz wering a blak mini wif a blak Mcr tshirt, blak leather fishnetz, n pointy bootz. Vani wuz wering a blak mcr shrift, n baggy jeanz, n a blak jacket. He looked just lk gerard way wif his gold eyez n pale face. Ven wuz wering a blak cap, a gc tshirt, baggy jeanz dat wer blak, n his hair wuz all died blak n stuff. Suddenly... we noticed sumfing about da castle. It wuz all dekorated wif blak paint n goffik posters 4 emo bandz like gc n mcr, but u cold see dat der wuz red pant uner da blak pant. Der wwer also posers 5 poser bandz lk Da Jonas Brotherz n Hannah Montana.

"WTF!" I shooted angrily. Torned oot dat Terra wuznt der 2 day, so we started 2 talk about who wuz sexier, Mikey Way or Amy Lee. "Deyre bof so fuking hot." Ven wuz saying as suddenly a goffic old guy came into da room. He wuz da one who scarfd Xehnort away last nite. He had pot on sum foundaiton and eyeliner.

"ANSEM?1111" we yielded in shock and surprise. "WTF!" I shooted in reel angrer. "I thot he wuz wering dat just 2 cahse Xepanort away!1111" "Hello everyone." he sed. "You can see dat I gave my castle a make oeer. Wut do u think about it." Da poser guards started to clap and cheer. WE goffz just looked oot at echudder ll angry. We left da caxtle in anger. Den we saw dat GC wood be fhaving a concert 2nite in Hollow Bastion. We all gapsed. Den... Vani summoned hiz flying limo and we all gut in it. We flew 2 hollow bashon. We all gapsed at da band. Joel wuz so fuking hawt!111111111111111111111 I cold totally see Vani n Ven getting erectionz, but In ew dat Vani wuz da only wun 4 me. We aran up 2 da mosh pit 2 mosh. Vani n I storted 2 make out sexily we frenched. Suddenly... Joel and da rest of da band dropped der disguizez!111111111111 We all gaped. It wuznt GC at all. It wuz an ugly preppy old man wif an evil beard and no hair and gold eyez!1111 It wuz... Xehanort and da Apprentizes!1111111111111111111111 "U moronic idiot!111" He shooted angrily. "Akutelle I told u to kill Vanitas!11 Thou have failed. And now... I shall kill you and Ven!111111" "No no plz!111" we begged in fear. But he just laffed cruelly. "Kill him, or I shall kill you all!111111111111111111" then he went away in a dark ball. I started to cry tearz of blood. Vani started to cry tearz of blood to. Then I ran out crying. I stole Vaniz flying limo. I flwe bak 2 my house, THEN I TOK OUT A STEAK AND STARTED to slit my ristz and everyfing went blak.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around. Suddenly I saw a kalendar!111 It had John Lennonz face on it, and it sed "Agust 1960". "OMFG IM BACK IN TIM!1111" I yelled loudly. Suddenly, on of da sexiest goff gaiz I had evor scene walked into da room. He wuz wering a Panic At Da Disko tshirt, blak baggy jeanz, foundaiton, and a little eyleiner. He looked just lik Mikey Way. He looked so sexah and I almost had an organism. "OMFG hu r u!111111" he said. "My namez Akutelle Xemans Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Lexaues Zexion Saix Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Larxene Roxas Benji." I sed. "Dats a kool nam. My namez Xehanort. But u can kall me Diable. Dats my middle nam." (AN: Loook it up on gogle tranzlat1) I realized dat I most seduce him 2 stop everyfing bad from happening. "Hey Diable ru a fan of Green Day? (cuz MCR dnot exist yet)" "Yah." He replayed. "Wanna go shopping 4 goffik cloves wif me?" He sed. "OmfG!" I YIELED HAPPily. "Dat wood be so awsum!1111" "Grate. Derz a really kool shop just outside dis city called Hot"

"Topic!" I finised 4 him happily. He frowned. "NO its claled hawt ishue. Den in 1987 dey changed it 2 hot topic." he sed. "Oh." I sed. We went out 2 hot isso. Da salezperson wuz OMFS HAWTER THEN HJO EXCEPT NOT CUZ DATS IMPOSSIBLE!1111111111111 He wz wering a blak Beatlez tshirt, baggy jeanz, TONS of blak eyeliner, and foundation. His hair wuz all dyed blak jet, and it wuz all spiky. "Wuts ur nam?" I sed. "Leon." He sed inr repose. We went over 2 da cloves section. I got a red corset, a blak dress, blak fishnetz, red leather platinum bootz, eyeliner, iShadow, and foundation. Xehanort got lots of GC tshirts, blak baggy jeanz, sneakerz, and lotz of eyelinger and foundaiton and eyeshadow. We walked up 2 pay. "OMFS 4got 2 tell u!1 Were having a free day. U dnot hafe 2 pay 4 dat stuff." He sed. "OMFS DATS AWSUM!11111" We yelled loudly. We walked outsid da store, and 2 Xehanorts house. We walked up 2 his bedrom. Den... we storted 2 tak of eachotherz cloves. He tok of my blak corset and blak leather bar. I tok of blak boxez. Den... he pot hiz trobbing hard cock in mi pussy sexily.

"OMFG Diable Diable!" I scremed having an orgism. We started kissing frencihly. "I luv u Akutlle." He wispered sexily and den we fell aspleep lolz.

XXX

When I wook up, Xehanort wuz gone. I pot on da cloves I gut from Hawt Isue. Suddenly... Xehanort came back 2 da room. "Akutelle im gong 2 show u sum frenz of min." He sed. We bof sexily walked outsid and in2 Diablez flyoing BMW. He flew it over 2 a blak howze dat had gofik decorationz in da yeard. We walked insid 2 d a houwz. I gapsed. In it wuz Saix, Xigabr, Roxas, Axel, and Xemnas. Dey wer sitting in d a corner kutting. "Lizzen Im in a goff bnad wif deze guyz." Xehanort sed. "Wer kalled XTearzXBloodX." "Im in a bnad 2." I sed. "Wer kalled XnobodyXBlakXSomebodyXTear" "Rlly?111" sed Saix. "Yah do u want 2 her me sing." Yeah sed everyone so da guyz took out der guitarz dey began 2 play a song. "A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call" I sang sexily. (AN: I dnot own da lyriks 2 Da Blak Prade.) Everyone gapsed.

"Akutelle will u join da bnad? PlZ!" begged Xehanort sadly. "Ok." I sed. "When r we gong 2 play." I asked. "We have been boked 4 an MCR concert 3 dayz from nao as bakup." Sed Saix. "Dats kool." I sed in response. But I new dat I shad 2 get a new ootfit. I wlaked ootsid, wandering how I coold go forward in tim. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. It wuz... Winstn Smit from 1984!111111111111111111111 He wuz wering a blak bnad tshirt n blag jeanz. "Wut da fuk ru dong her!111" I yielded. "I will help u go frowrad in tim." He sed. He tok out a blak tim masheen. I went in2 it. Suddnly I wuz forward in tim!11111111111111111111111

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

I loked aroudn sadly. Suddenly... I saw Vani, Ven, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Ax, and Terra. "OMFS we were so worreid about u!11111111111111111" yelled Vanitas sadly. "I know but when I woke up I was in da sixties and I met da past version of Xepanort. Ive joind hiz gffik band XtearzXBloodX. Dey r playhing 3 dayz rom when I landed in da past." I sed. "Oh hey thre bitch." sed Jenny drinking sum blod mixed wif beer. "HI fucker." I sed. "Lizzen Diable asked me out 2 join hyiz band witch is playing 3 dayz from when I landed in da past so I needa s exah new ootfit." "OMS! Wanna go 2 hot tpik 2w shop 4 ur new ootfit.!" Jenny sed.

"OMS lets have a groop cutting session!11111111111111111" sed Ven. "I cant fuking wait 4 dat but fist I need 2 get sum new ootfitz." I sed. We went sexily 2 hawt topic. Butt... IT wuz being blown up!11111111111111111111 Asem wuz overseeing it. "WTF!" we all yielded very arngry. "STFU!11111111111111" shooted Ansem. "Dis town is 2 goffik. Wer gonna blow it up until da goffikness is gawn!111111111111111111" "U fuking prep!1111111111111111" we all yielded angrily. We started to talk. "Can u BELIEVE Xehanort uzed 2 b goffik!11111" Ven said surpirsingly. "DATZ IT!11" Ansem shooted angrily. "FUK DIS!1 U GOFFSZ CAN TAK OVER DIS TOWN!"

He stomped away angrily. MI friends and I began talking again. I began 2 drink sum human blood. Suddenly... I saw Sora in da clozet!1111111 "WTF is he dong der!11" I yielded angrily. I looked at Vanitas he wuz wering tons of eyheliner and loked sexier den eva. Suddenly... "SARA WTF R U DONG!111111111111" he shooted. I looked around. Saro wuz potting somfing in my glassz. Vani n Ven stored beat him up seductively. "God ur such a fuking pozer!1111111111111" suddelnly I loked at wut he wuz putting in da glass. It wuz... Shadow blood!

"U fuking prep u wer tryont 2 kill me!11111" I yielded angrily. Vani n Ven chained Sora 2 da floor. Anywayz, Terra wrent 2 his office, and used hiz magic powerz. We couuld c Xepanort cumming 2 kill Ven n Vani while they slit their wristz in a depressszed way!111111111111111111111111

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111" I yieled. Suddenly I saw Winson Smiths blak tim machine!111111111111111 I jumped sexily into it. Suddenly I was bak in tim!11111111111111 I loked around it wuz... Ansemz throne room!11111111111111111111 I sneaked around. Suddenly... I saw a luv potion on his desk. It wus in da shape of a pentagram and wuz red I pot it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz... Ansem!11111111111111111

"WTF R U DONG!111111111111111" He yielded. Suddenly I saw an open window I jumped out of it. I rent 2 Xepanorts house. Saix, Xemnas, Xigbr, Roxas, Axel, and Xehanort wer there rehearsing Vampirz will never hert u by MCR. "Hi gaiz" I sed seductively. "When is da concert!1111" I aksed. "Its at 7" sed Xemans. "BTW U can call me Satan 4 now!11111111111111" he said. We rehearsed 4 a while. At 6, we all left 4 da concert. We parked outside da place where Vani and I had seen Evenscence 4 da first time. "I wood lik 2 present... XTEARZXBLOOD!11111111111111" sed da annoucner guy. We all went on stage and started to play I started singing.

"And if the sun comes up  
Will it tear the skin right off our bones?  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks  
I saw you there  
Someone call the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart" I sang. (AN: I dnot own da lyriks 2 dat song.) Suddenly Saix started playing wrong by mistake. "OMFG!11111111" yielded Xehanort. "WTF!11111111111111" "Woops Im sorry" sed Saix. "U fuking prep!11111111111111" sed Xehanot. "U guyz r such prepz!111111111 cum on it wuz a mistake!1111111111111111" sed Axel. But it wuz 2 late dey all stated 2 fight. Suddenly Xehanort took out his gun. "OMFS!11111111111111 NO" sed Saix but it wuz 2 late Xehanort suddenly tried 2 shoot him and then... I jumped in fornt of da bullet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111111111111111" yieled everyone but it wuz 2l8 everyfing went blak. 


	18. I'm a Trolling Genius

AN: I do not own the KH series and am not the real XXXgoffyaoifangirl666XXX.

* * *

I'm an extremely pathetic and immature bastard, I know. For lulz, I crack this girl's passy, and I'll probably get in a shitload of trouble, because I am being a fucking troll. Flame, laugh, do whatever you want, "preps".

I, the Mary-Sue wearer of retail that is supposedly "gothic", coughed up blood. Young Master Xehanort kneeled down beside me. "Please! Don't die!" I gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but it's something I had to do, to fulfill my destiny, as the noble gothic Mary Sue." Xehanort sobbed. "I love you, Akutelle*" he said. "I'll... I'll see you in hell." I mumbled. Already, my surroundings were fading to black. Xion suddenly popped into the room for no reason! She looked around in confusion, but when she saw Akutelle's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She yelled for Ansem, the paramedics, anyone!

Suddenly, a glow surrounded Akutelle's lifeless body. It proceeded to lift slowly into the air, and then, to the shock and horror of everyone around, it started to incinerate! A bright flash eclipsed the entire stage, and everyone closed their eyes to avoid being blinded. When it was over... things changed.

All the silly gothic clothes disappeared with a "pop", leaving the characters in their normal clothes. All the characters started dancing when they realized they were free of the gothic power... until they realized what becoming more canon-like again meant.

All the characters who were supposed to be dead, fell on the floor, their bodies cold and lifeless. Sora and Xehanort started dueling! The battle of Light and Darkness was reaching its climax.

And because the replacement author likes to screw around, Riku and Xion fled the scene and got married.

Meanwhile...

Down in the ninth ring of hell, Akutelle shed a single tear because of her current situation, a situation that would live on until the destruction of all time, life, and existence.

She looked down on her pale body, and frowned. "Where are my emo clothes?" she asked in disgust. Then, to her shock, she realized that she was wearing a red Hollister polo with a peace sign where the O was. Over her shoulder was a bag with a seagull on the left side. Under that, she was wearing a kneecap-length skirt. Her feet were decked out in plain white socks, and simple shoes.

Akutelle fought very hard to keep the urge to scream down. Here she was, decked out in prep clothes that were beyond extreme. Panicked, Akutelle tried to take of the polo, but to her frustration, there was a Hollister tshirt under neath. She peeked under it. All there was a plain white bra. In defeat, Akutelle slit her wrists, muttering to herself "Omisatan."


End file.
